


Happy Together

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Forgiveness, Getting Together, M/M, Road Trips, demetri is confident for once, demetri loves dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: eli and demetri bond over a road trip.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, side relationship - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> i havent wrote something like this in a while so i hope its not too bar. plus i wrote this half asleep and i dont care to read over it so if theres typos my bad

sitting in the back seat of a car for 5 hours with your ex best friend who you’re still trying to make amends with wasn’t how demetri had pictured this summer. he knew eli would be accompanying them on the trip and he had been planning on hanging out with him too. but something about being forced to sit next to him in a tiny as fuck space, because miguel couldn’t afford a car that has even a bit of space, made him uncomfortable. it made him feel like he couldn’t breathe.

eli had looked over at him a couple times but demetri never dared to look back. what ifs flew through his mind. what if he hurts him again? ‘he’s not gonna hurt me again’. he argued back to himself. he knew eli was different but…he scared him. eli still terrified him.

“um, dem?” a soft voice said from beside him. it sent chills down his spine. eli sounded so nervous and vulnerable. he hadn’t heard him speak like that in a while. “yeah?” he answered with the same softness. “i, uh, i saw this at this store earlier. i was gonna wait to give it to you, but now kinda feels right” right my ass, demetri thought. right now felt like absolute hell. 

“oh, um, you didn’t have to buy me anything” eli shook his head. “i wanted to”. it sent warmth through him, knowing eli thought about him. in a positive way too this time. it was a nice change of pace. eli reached into the bag he had sitting with him and slipped out a little black box. he held it out and looked to the side. “if you don’t like it, you can return it. i still have the receipt” demetri took it from him and smiled, despite eli not being able to see it. 

he hesitantly opened it, half expecting to pop up and jump out at him, but when he saw what was inside, his smile got wide. “eli, is this a—“ eli cut in, “a dinosaur necklace? yeah. i know how much you like them so...oh!” eli fully turned towards demetri, their knees hitting each other’s lightly. “there’s matching earrings too! i remember you told me a while back you wanted more earrings but didn’t really have any! hopefully you still wear them, i probably shoulda checked up on that first…” demetri’s smile got wider as eli kept speaking, a twinkle in his eye.

“eli, i love it. here, help me put it on, won’t ya?” he handed the necklace to the other and turned so his back faced him.

the moment felt weirdly intimate, and scary too. he had his back to the one person who’s hurt him the most. he pushed that thought away. he had his back to his ally, his friend. he could feel eli’s hands working against his neck. he let out a shiver of a breath.

“there you go!” eli said as he dropped the necklace down. the coolness of the necklace was the first thing he noticed, it felt nice though. he turned to face eli again and realized how close they were. he once again chose to ignore his thoughts.

“thank you, eli. it means a lot. i thought you forgot i like dinosaurs. or earrings. just everything, i guess” he ducked his head, but it didn’t stay down for long. eli put his finger under his chin and lifted his face up. “hey man, i’d never forget” demetri felt his face light up bright red but tried to fight it down. the embarrassment didn’t last long because eli’s face soon followed, red dusting his cheeks like the way it always used to do. demetri had been convinced he just had naturally red cheeks. he missed it.

the just stared at each other, eli’s finger still under his chin, blushes on their face, silence in the air. 

“hey, lovebirds” they jumped back from each other, embarrassment taking over immediately and looked at miguel in the front seat. “we’re gonna stop by the gas station. fuels running low, sam’s gotta pee, and i want some kit kats. think you guys can accompany us? i don’t trust you in my car alone” demetri rolled his eyes but his face betrayed him and got even more red, like that was even possible. “yeah, sure. i’m getting something though” “yep, me too”. 

“okay. try to keep calm in the store, don’t need you goes going wild in there” sam said with a small chuckle at the end. “oh, is looking at someone a romantic gesture now? can’t make eye contact before marriage now” sam grabbed the back of the head rest and turned to face them, a simple eyebrow rose, and switched her gaze from one to the other. “first of all, you two were totally flirting. ‘oh help me put the necklace on eli even though sam has seen me put a necklace on by myself’” demetri looked away, grumbling curses under his breath.

“secondly, hawk...make your moves a bit less obvious. lifting demetri by the chin? anyone from a mile can see how obviously filled with romantic tension that is!” eli’s eyes widened. “no, i just—“ “don’t even try” miguel cut in, a smirk on his face. “i’ve seen you pull the same shit with moon” eli matched demetri and looked away. “i’m just being nice”. sam and miguel chuckled to one another or a few seconds before letting the topic drop. 

demetri had been put in the same situation as earlier. he didn’t dare look at eli. he wasn’t scared of him, more so afraid of himself. his emotions. he didn’t want to do anything rash that he would regret later, and DEFINITELY not in front of sam and miguel. he felt a hand nudge at his and it almost scared him half to death. he was able to suppress his flinch a little, didn’t stop eli from noticing and chuckling. he let his eyes dart over to eli as he took the others hand in his own. eli saw a look of confusion in his eyes. he simply answered it with a smile.

a few minutes passed before they pulled into a gas station. demetri immediately ripped his hand away. he didn’t feel like hearing more shit from them. miguel and sam didn’t even wait for the two, surging forward to the doors without a glance back. “what are they expecting, us to start making out as soon as they turn their backs?” eli asked as they got out of the car. that seemed to be the case because sam and miguel quickly looked back, disappointed looks landing on their faces when they saw the two simply walking over together. 

“guys, even if we were gonna make out, which we won't—“ demetri wished that last part would be proven wrong, “we wouldn’t in a dirty gas station parking lot in front of our two friends” eli chuckled and added, “speak for yourself, i’d be willing to kiss you anywhere” demetri’s face went red. “you are not helping our case” he pointed an offended finger at eli like he wasn’t filling up with butterflies from his words. “i’m just messin’. cmon, lets go in already”.

demetri and eli walked side to side together, shoulders and elbows brushing into each other every so often, sending a chill through demetri’s spine. he tried to push it off, to ignore it, and focus on the task at hand. find something to eat and be normal!

eli and demetri split up when they got in the store, and demetri’s side had never felt so cold. he felt dumb. he felt childish. why’d he care so much about eli? it’s not like he was in love with him or anything.

he raised his head from the shelf he was looking at and saw eli a couple aisles down. he seemed to be enjoying the song. it was some 80s rock band, the song sounded familiar but demetri was convinced every 80s rock song is exactly the same so of course it did. he looked so calm, so peaceful. it made demetri smile. eli began nodding his head slightly to the music, a fondness in his eyes, and a wide smile on his lips. god, those lips. demetri wanted nothing more than to just lean forward and kiss those lips. see how soft, or how chapped, they actually were.

it took demetri a while to process what he just thought, but when he did, panic flashed inside him. the only word he could think was:

fuck. 

he saw eli’s head begin to look up and he quickly ducked his own down, occupying himself in the boxes of candies in front of him. he stayed staring at the candy when footsteps approached him. “looking for candy?” demetri nodded quickly at eli. “ah yeah, all of these are white chocolate. demetri, when did you start liking white chocolate?” eli asked with a smirk. demetri’s eyes widened and he looked towards the shelf. sure enough, eli wasn’t lying. how had he not noticed the entire shelf was white chocolate? “yeah, that’s what i thought”.

the other stepped closer to demetri, looking up at him with a strange look in his eyes. “i saw you staring” fuck. demetri opened his mouth then closed it again. what the fuck was he supposed to say? he’s already taken too long to say anything to deny that he was looking at him. fuck fuck fuck sAY SOMETHING!

“i just thought you looked cute” NOT THAT!

eli faltered for a second, obviously not expecting that reply, but surged on. he got even closer, looking demetri right in the face.

“so” he chuckled, “you think i’m cute, huh”. demetri’s brain had turned to mush, he wasn’t thinking quite properly. “um yeah, you’re very cute. though i’d normally use a word like hot, or sexy—“ oh god. did he really just admit to thinking eli was hot? he mentally slapped himself in the face. “damn, dem. you’re one to talk” eli stepped back only a little to glance at him up and down, before stepping forward once more and wolf whistling. 

demetri suddenly felt a newfound confidence sweep through him. he grabbed eli by the collar and pulled him close, there chests collided roughly. “enough talking. can i kiss you?” he wasn’t about to force himself onto someone. just because he really wanted to kiss eli didn’t mean he’d force him too. eli had let the cool guy act drop, face showing all of his emotions on display. he nodded softly and looked down and demetri’s lips.

the other cracked a smile and leaned forward. the first kiss was more of a peck than anything, just to test the waters. then he fully leaned into another kiss, pushing all of his feelings into it. he let his arms wrap around eli’s waist and his eyes fell closed. eli put his own around his neck and followed suit, closing his own eyes. 

demetri could care less about anyone else in the store right now, all he could think about was eli, eli, eli. his lips were unsurprisingly chapped. the tasted faintly of metal, demetri couldn’t quite place exactly what kind. it was fucking nice though. he just hoped eli was having just as much fun as he was. eli tried to push closer, as close as humanly possible. he poked a tongue at demetri’s lips, a gasp leaving the latters mouth and letting eli in.

“oh my god” the two broke away from each other, eli almost hitting his back on the shelf. “oh, so you guys are too good for kissing in a parking lot, but not the store?” sam said with an eyebrow up. “shut up” demetri uttered. 

“dem, go pick somethin’ out to eat. i think we otta get going” demetri didn’t miss the glance eli spared his lips. he leaned up and pecked them gently before following sam to the cash register. demetri’s brain short circuited for a second but he remembered the task at hand.

he got a couple of mike & ikes and joined sam and eli at the register. eli immediately wrapped an arm around his waist. the trio paid for their things and walked back to the car, eli trading demetri’s waist for his hands almost immediately. miguel gave them a glance as he filled up the tank and sam gave him a knowing look.

the two went straight for the car and sat down, demetri once against going for the safe option of ignoring what just happened. he was looking out the window when he felt something rest on his chest. eli looked up at him before quickly dropping his head. he looked absolutely exhausted. “hey, man, go to bed” eli yawned, “you sure you’re okay with that?”. demetri’s smile got wide, “like i’d ever give up the opportunity to cuddle you” he felt eli smile against his chest and he moved to get more comfortable.

“goodnightt, eli”

“goodnight, dem”


End file.
